Cardassian Union
The Cardassian Union (also referred to as the Cardassian Empire) is the official governing body of the Cardassian people. The capital world is Cardassia Prime. History The Cardassian Union was founded during the 19th century, under a theory that established a power-sharing agreement between the Cardassian Central Command and the Obsidian Order. The civilian Detapa Council was established to serve as the chief governing body between the two branches, however, in practice, the Council was virtually powerless. Also see: Cardassian History. (DS9: "Defiant") Cardassia lacked an abundance of natural resources required to sustain its Empire, which lead in a period of social unrest, as famine and disease struck the population. The military overthrew the civilian government and sought to solve the problems that affected Cardassia. Hence they expanded by conquering or ascending on neighboring worlds and taking their resources. The most well known occupation the Cardassians lead was on Bajor in 2328. See: Occupation of Bajor. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part II", "Ensign Ro", et al.) Eventually their expansion brought them into conflict with the Federation, resulting in the Cardassian Wars, which ended with the signing of a peace treaty and the creation of a Demilitarized Zone in 2368. (TNG: "The Wounded", "Chain of Command, Part I and Part II", et al.) The expansion also brought them into conflicts with the Klingon Empire, including the Betreka Nebula Incident. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") The rise of the Cardassian dissident movement, following the fall of the Obsidian Order in 2371, led to a coup that overthrew Central Command and restored powers to the Detapa Council in 2372. The civilian uprising was, at the time, believed by the Klingon Empire to be the result of Changeling influence. The Klingons launched an attack against the Union that led to the Klingon-Cardassian War. The Cardassian government was immediately thrown into chaos by the Klingon invasion, causing the Detapa Council to evacuate Cardassia, to seek asylum aboard Deep Space 9. (DS9: "The Die is Cast", "The Way of the Warrior") In 2373, the Detapa Council was made powerless following a series of secret negotiations between Dukat with the Dominion. These negotiations would eventually lead to Cardassia's 'voluntarily' annexation by the Dominion. See: Dominion War. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") In 2375, Damar initiated a rebellion against the Dominion occupation of the Union, called the Cardassian Liberation Front. Government The military of the Cardassian Union is lead by the Central Command. The Cardassian forces are divided into several orders, of which the Obsidian Order, the intelligence agency, is the most powerful. The Central Command worked to expand the reachs of the Union, as the Obsidian Order worked to suppress it. (See also: Cardassian ranks) The highest court of justice in the Cardassian Union is the Cardassian Supreme Tribunal. The Cardassian Articles of Jurisprudence provide the laws governing treatment and rights of prisoners in the Cardassian justice system. (DS9: "Tribunal") Economy During the 24th century, the Cardassians maintained trade alliances with the Valerians and Klaestrons. They also were known to use the Xepolites and Lissepians as trade intermeditaries in arrangements that may otherwise be considered illegal outside of the Union. (DS9: "Dax", "Dramatis Personae", "The Maquis, Part II") The lek is the common form of currency within the Union. (VOY: "Caretaker") Agencies * Bureau of Identification * Cardassian Central Archives * Cardassian Communications Service * Cardassian Finance Ministry * Cardassian Intelligence Bureau * Cardassian Science Ministry * Cardassian Ministry of Justice Territorial Claims *List of Cardassian planets External Links *Cardassian military surrender at Star Trek: Minutiae